


someone to stay

by stqrryniqhts



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase Angst, Annabeth Chase has Nightmares, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, F/M, Nightmares, Percy Jackson Angst, Percy Jackson Fluff, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stqrryniqhts/pseuds/stqrryniqhts
Summary: Annabeth speaks up finally, her voice hoarse. "I keep seeing it, Percy... T- Tartarus." She clutches Percy's shirt more tightly and trembles. "It's terrible."
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 47





	someone to stay

**Author's Note:**

> just some percy and annabeth angst because i've been missing them a lot lately.

You've been fighting the memory all on your own  
Nothing washes, nothing grows  
I know how it feels being by yourself in the rain  
We all need someone to stay  
_We all need someone to stay._

\- someone to stay, vancouver sleep clinic

-

"Annabeth?" Percy whispers loudly, sitting up in his bed. He looks through the darkness of the Argo II, watching as she comes closer.

"Percy, I- I'm sorry for waking you up, I just-" Tears stream down her face silently and she runs over to him.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Percy whispers, stroking her hair and holding her close, his chest aching for her. He can't stand it when she cries. Even now he remembers the first time he ever saw her cry, back at camp after she had gotten her prophecy, before the Labyrinth. It still seems so long ago.

Annabeth shakes her head and cries harder, curling up by Percy's side underneath the blankets. The sleeping patterns for them all had been thrown off for days, as monsters decided to attack the ship frequently. Percy hoped that they had things under control above them.

"Let me help you, Annie." Percy whispers softly, closing his eyes and holding her tighter. For a few minutes, her quiet cries poke like needles to his chest.

Annabeth speaks up finally, her voice hoarse. "I keep seeing it, Percy... T- Tartarus." She clutches Percy's shirt more tightly and trembles. "It's terrible."

A tear slips down Percy's face also, and they hold onto each other, the only thing that they know how to do anymore.

"I'm _here_ , Annabeth. _We're_ here. We're alive, and we're together. It's all going to be alright."

"Please, let it be alright." She whispers tiredly. A few tears and yawn later, Annabeth's breaths even out as Percy kisses her temple.

"I'll protect you, Annie, _I swear it on the river styx_."


End file.
